La Historia de un Kirlia
Capítulo 1:Primer asesinato Todo esto empezo un dia jugando con mi mejor amiga al futból... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngREMATE DRAGÓN!!(?) *lanza la pelota* Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png*se le va la pelota* m_erda... Archivo:Cara de Tyranitar.png*la pelota le atraviesa* adios mundo cruel!! *muere* Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngSomos unas p_tas asesinas!! Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngY ahora que hacemos? Archivo:Cara de Feraligatr.png*lo ha visto todo* ... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngEse cabr_n lo ha visto todo!! Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png*dispara(?)* Archivo:Cara de Feraligatr.png*muere* Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngGenial,ahora somos asesinas oficiales... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngSi no hay cuerpo,no hay pruebas...Rapido necesito una bañera,acido sulfurico y una motosierra!! Despues de hacer "el experimento"... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png*con las manos llenas de sangre* ya no nos pueden acusar!! Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngSigamos jugando al fútbol...! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngREMATE DRAGÓN!!!!(?) *lanza la pelota* Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png*se le escapa la pelota* c_ño... En otro lugar... Archivo:Cara de Garchomp.pngComo el Presidente de Estados Unidos declaro paz entre...*le atraviesa la pelota* AGHHH!! *muere* Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHan matado al Presidente!! En el mismo lugar de antes... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngHemos matado al presi...!!! *le tapan la boca* Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngQuieres que nos lleven a la carcel o que?!? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngMe callo... Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngAhora vamonos a jugar el fútbol a otra parte....haber si no nos llevan a la carcél >.< Fuimos a jugar al Fútbol en el cementerio... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngREMATE DRAGÓN!!!!!!(?) *lanza la pelota* Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png*se le escapa la pelota* p_ta m_erda... Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png*zombie* ahora os comere el cerebro!! *le atraviesa la pelota y muere* Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png._.U Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngJo_er,por poco no sobrevivimos... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngMe voy a mi casa...Adios Buneary! En mi casa... Archivo:Cara de Gallade.pngQue has hecho hoy hermanita? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngNada... Capítulo 2:En el colegio... Todo esto empezo en un dia de colegio... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngBuneary,has terminado la tarea de matematicas? Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngSip Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngPues yo no -3- Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngPero que dices?!? si son superfaciles!! incluso un chimpance podria hacerlo... Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png(este es mi hermano XD) *rompiendo los deberes* MENTIRA!!!!!!!!!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png._. Archivo:cara de Buneary.png._____. Archivo:Cara de Magmortar.pngHola,soy el nuevo profesor y ¡¡¡¡OS MATARE A TODOS!!!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngREMATE DRAGÓN!!!(?) *lanza la pelota* Archivo:Cara de Magmortar.png*muere* Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngMi sueño hecho realidad....¡¡¡¡Matar a un profesor!!! Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngA ti te pasa algo... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngSabes lo que te pasa? Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngUn burro por tu casa xD Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngSi el profesor esta muerto,por que estamos en el cole? Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngY yo que se....vamonos!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngOk Todos los de la clase (menos el muerto): vamonos!! Cuando nos fuimos del colegio... Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngY ahora que hacemos? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngVamos a ver si los Chatot se matan a pedradas!! Despues... Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png*muerto* X_X Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png*lanzandole piedras* me aburro... Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngY yo!! Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png*jugando al fútbol* Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png*Q* Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png.____.U Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngEres mio!! *Q* Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngO.o Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png*intentando matarse* es mio!! Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngme..rindo.. Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngahora ya es mio...!!! Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngO_o Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png*comiendose un helado* el ultimo helado! Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png*se cae* X_X Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngY a este que c_ño le pasa? Cuando llegue a mi casa... Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png(mi madre) La cocina arde!!! Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png(mi hermano mayor,que ya conoceis) que llamen a los bomberos!! Archivo:Cara de Infernape.png(mi padre XD) Ha sido culpa mia!! perdón... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngEsto pasa por tener un papi de fuego... Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngNo te burles de tu padre! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngPerdón!! ^3^ Despúes vinieron los bomberos y sin querer mojaron a papa,se quedo paralizado,llamamos al medico y no vino,despues le lanzamos una cerilla a papa y se volvio a mover... Capítulo 3:Asesinas profesionales (?) Todo esto empezo en el colegio... Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngOye,Kirlia y Buneary... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngQue? Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngHe oido que sois asesinas y quiero que destruyais a mi hermana... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngOk 2 horas despues... Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png*Saltando* Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png*escondida en unos arbustos* Tenemos que matar a una niña de 5 años?!? Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngSi Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngMaldito cabr_n!! ahora te matamos a ti!! Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngO.o En el colegio... Archivo:Cara de Roselia.png(Esta es la pija del colegio -3-) Eh,Kirlia! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngQue quieres pija de m_erda? Archivo:Cara de Roselia.pngQuiero quu mates a la profesora... 1 hora despues.... Archivo:Cara de Milotic.png*corrigiendo deberes* Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png*en el conducto de aire*... *lanza un cuchillo* Archivo:Cara de Milotic.pngX_X Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png*Sale del conducto del aire* ahora a desasernos del cuerpo! *arrastando el cadaver* 6 horas despues... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngPero cuando se va acabr el colegio!!!!!!!! Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngY yo que se!!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngREMATE DRAGÓN!!!!! *lanza la pelota y rompe la puerta* vamonos!! Fuera del colegio... Archivo:Cara de Bibarel.png*en una carroza* Hola gente!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngEs Justin Bieber!! Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png*le coge de la mano a Kirlia* vallamos a ese edificio!!! En el edificio... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png*en una ventana del edificio,con una pistola y apuntando a Justin Bieber* muere!! *dispara* Archivo:Cara de Bibarel.png*muere* X_X Archivo:Cara de Togetic.pngHa muerto!! 6 horas despues... Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngKirlia!! sabes que? mi madre se ha casado con alguien que no conozco... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngEnserio? Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngOh,alli vienen Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png*besandose* Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png¡¿Hermano?! Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png¡¿Hermana?! Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png¿Como que hermana? Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png¿Como que hermano? Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png¿Papa? Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png¿Hija? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png¿Sobrina? Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png¿Tía? Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png¿Cuñada? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngALGUIEN ME PODRIA DECIR QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?!??!?!?!?? Capitulo 4:Problemas familiares Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngComo te has podido casar con la madre de mi mejor amiga?!? Archivo:Cara de Gallade.pngA mi no me importa! Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.pngGrrr... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png*vomitan* Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngMe largo de aqui!! *coge un Jet Pack y se va* Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngDe donde ha sacado el Jet Pack? En un lugar,muy muy lejano.... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png*se cae del Jet Pack* @o@ Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngDonde estoy? Archivo:Joven NB (1).pngAnda!! Un Kirlia parlante!! Adelante Oshawott!! Archivo:Cara de Oshawott.pngOsha!! (Te mato!!) Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png¡¡No me jo_as!! Archivo:Cara de Oshawott.png(Concha Filo!!) Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngHijo de p_rra!! *le abre la boca a Oshawott y le pone una bomba* Archivo:Cara de Oshawott.png*explota* Archivo:Joven NB (1).pngNNNOOOOOO!!!!!! *desaparece* Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png*coge el Jet Pack* Ahora a las vegas!!! *se va* En las Vegas... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngEn las Vegas....guay... Medio minuto después... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png*jugando a las maquinas tragaperras* DDDDDIIIIIINNERRROO!!!! Archivo:Cara de Ambipom.pngSeñorita... tiene que irse,esta loca Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngQUE TE DEN!! *le dispara y le roba la cartera* AHORA ESTAS MUERTO!! *se va en el jet pack* En casa... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngPor fin he llegado *entra en su cuarto* Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngPor el amor de Dios!! *sale del cuarto* Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png*mode trauma:ON* Oh dios... Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.pngTenia que aberte dicho que no entraras... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngVoy al psicologo Archivo:Cara de Aipom.pngPRIMA!!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngPRIMO!!! Archivo:Cara de Aipom.pngEsto es preocupante...ven Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngQue ha pasado? Despues...'' Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png*en coma* Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngBuny!! Que le ha pasado? Archivo:Cara de Aipom.pngTe lo contare en el proximo epi...Y enserio,no les diremos que habia en el cuarto....No Fin... Capitulo 5:Sin sentido (?) Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngDime de una vez que le ha pasado o si no*Sale un balón de futbol destras suya* Archivo:Cara de Aipom.pngVa-valee!! Te lo contare!! '''FLAASSSHHHBAAACKK" Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngHoal Aipom! Archivo:Cara de Aipom.pngHola Bunny,te amo ♥ Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngHas dicho algo? Archivo:Cara de Aipom.pngNop... Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngComo esta tu familia? Archivo:Cara de Aipom.pngBien,besame ♥ Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngEh? Archivo:Cara de Aipom.pngNada.. Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngBueno,me voy... Archivo:Cara de Aipom.pngAdios,ven a mi casa ♥ Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngQUE? Archivo:Cara de Aipom.pngNADA!! Archivo:Cara de Buneary.pngEsto...adios *la aplasta un Snorlax* Archivo:Cara de Snorlax.pngPerdón... Archivo:Cara de Aipom.pngHijo de P_ta!!! FIIINNN DDEEELLL FLAASSSHHHBAAACKK Archivo:Cara de Aipom.pngY paso eso... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngQue pervertido eres... Archivo:Cara de Aipom.pngLo saque de ti... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngME ENFADASTE!!! YAAAGHH!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia_M.pngTIRO DEL FANTASMA!!! *lanza la pelota* Archivo:Cara de Aipom.png*esquiva* podias haberme matado!!!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.pngEso no importa...venga vamonos a buscar una cura *Se va* Archivo:Cara de Aipom.png... *besa a buny* Genial!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png*le tira de las orejas* Vamos!! *se va* Archivo:Cara de Aipom.pngAy!! (Continuara...) Comentarios * ¡Malditas asesinas! (?) [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 20:48 24 ago 2011 (UTC) * Si me he reído leyendo esto... ¿Tengo un problema? [[Clan Bone Breakers|'BB']] [[User:DarkRayoX|'DarkRayoX']] '-' [[User talk:DarkRayoX|'¿Alguna duda?']] '-' [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'Mi novela']] link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0&feature=related 21:05 24 ago 2011 (UTC) * ¡Bien, han matado a Justin! --[BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 13:42 29 ago 2011 (UTC) * XD esta novela mola un monton (Aunque hay demasiado inazuma elevn) -- Flygons Flying on my Fly Archivo:Flygon_Ranger.png Lol! The fly 14:44 29 ago 2011 (UTC) *Es que sin el remate dragón,kirlia nunca habria matado y la novela serie aburrida!! Archivo:Kirlia icon.png La bailarina psiquica Archivo:Kirlia icon.png 17:24 29 ago 2011 (UTC) * muy bueno --'gandArchivo:Groudon_NB.png¿algun problema?Archivo:MarioyLuigi.gif' 23:16 29 ago 2011 (UTC) * Gracias por librar al mundo de esa aberracion de juntin gayber--CaniWaldo 14:33 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Categoría:Novelas